Whiteclaw's Blood: Abandoned
by Goldensun's Loyalty
Summary: Whiteclaw fell down the gorge after the border fight in the old forest and he died... right? Well this is what happened if he didn't truly die when he fell. His journey, his love, his decision.R&R please.
1. Allegiances

_Disclaimer- Warriors aren't mine. But I love Crowfeather!_

**ALLEGIANCES**

**Iceclan**

Leader- Flamestar – muscular ginger tabby tom with large blue eyes.

Deputy- Redfoot- large white tom with ginger paws. Apprentice- Goldenpaw

Medicine Cat- Rainshine – small silver tabby she-cat. Apprentice – Whisperpaw

Violetpelt- Sleek black she-cat with purple eyes.

Oceanstorm – Smoky grey she-cat Apprentice- Vixenpaw

Dragonwing – Pure black tom with purple eyes. Apprentice – Fangpaw

Minnowflower – White she-cat with ginger patches

Hawktalon – pale ginger tom with sharp green eyes. Apprentice – Birdpaw

Glowingeyes – dark brown tabby tom with pale blue eyes. Apprentice – Largepaw

Windyleaf – Slender white she-cat.

Cricketpelt – Tortoiseshell she-cat with a dappled coat.

Sparkfrost – blue tom with amber eyes.

Whiteclaw – smoky grey, almost black tom with dark eyes.

Goldenpaw – beautiful golden tabby she-cat with flame-colored stripes with crimson red eyes

Whisperpaw – small, pretty, very pale silver she-cat, almost white

Vixenpaw- ginger tabby she-cat with a bushy tail

Fangpaw – grey tom with black flecks along his back and sharp teeth

Birdpaw – ginger tom with black flecks along his back

Largepaw – brownish ginger tabby tom.

Lilystream – long-haired ginger and white she-cat. (Father: Flamestar. Kits : Goldenpaw, Vixenpaw, Largepaw. Sunnykit, Waterkit)

Fernwhisker – ginger tabby she-cat. (Father: Sparkfrost. Kits: Fangpaw, Birdpaw. Expecting.)

Smalleyes – brown tabby tom with very small eyes

Daisycloud – once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat.

* * *

**Streamclan**

Leader – Brookstar – dark gray she-cat with white paws.

Deputy – Bluecloud – white she-cat with a blueish gray patch on her back. Apprentice – Sleetpaw

Medicine Cat – Rosepetal – beautiful pale ginger she-cat.

Creamfoot – creamy pelt she-cat.

Darkfoot – white tom with black paws. Apprentice – Silverpaw

Fishscale – Gray tabby tom. Apprentice – Gingerpaw

Flowervine – Calico she-cat.

Leopardfang – pale ginger tom with black flecks. Apprentice – Dustpaw

Dawnheart – Small brown tabby she-cat.

Sleetpaw – Black tom.

Silverpaw – Pretty, ginger she-cat with silver eyes.

Gingerpaw – Ginger tabby she-cat with white paws

Dustpaw – long-haired grey tom.

* * *

**Nightclan**

Leader – Larchstar – White tom with black patches.

Deputy – Coalstripe – Smoky black she-cat. Apprentice – Frozenpaw

Medicine Cat – Wolfheart – Dark grey tom

Pebblecloud – silver tabby she-cat. Apprentice – Stormpaw

Riverpelt – Dark grey tom with black flecks along his back. Apprentice – Ashpaw

Aspenfang – Large brown tabby tom.

Acornleaf – Ginger-brown tabby she-cat. Apprentice – Mousepaw

Blueclaw – Blue tom

Hunterfoot – Brown mottled tom. Apprentice – Shieldpaw

Powderfur – Large, muscular white tom with tanned ears and large eyes. Apprentice – Luckpaw

Frozenpaw – white tom with icy blue eyes.

Stormpaw – Long-haired grey tom.

Ashpaw – ginger tortoiseshell she-cat.

Mousepaw – pretty cream-coated she-cat.

Shieldpaw – broad-faced black tom.

Luckpaw – small calico she-cat.

* * *

**Moonclan**

Leader – Pantherstar – Black tom with green eyes.

Deputy – Leafpelt – dark brown tabby tom with a white chest. Apprentice – Pondpaw

Medicine Cat – Sorrowflight – pale ginger she-cat. Apprentice – Cedarpaw

Poppylegs – long-legged tortoiseshell she-cat. Apprentice – Runningpaw

Swiftfoot – quick, white and black tom.

Featherstorm – pale silver tabby she-cat. Apprentice – Woodpaw

Swallowbeak – solid grey tom. Apprentice – Tawnypaw

Ivytail – Black she-cat

Larktalon – Large ginger tabby tom. Apprentice – Cloudpaw

Pondpaw – white tom with grey patches

Cedarpaw – light brown tom with pale patches

Runningpaw- quick white tom

Woodpaw – A ginger tom with brown stripes

Tawnypaw – pretty calico she-cat with black paws

Cloudpaw – a white tom with grey ears.

**Finally done!**

**These aren't all the cats in every clan but I'm just putting in the ones that'll be more mentioned. Please Read and Review! The prologue and Chapter 1 will be up soon enough!! If some descriptions (in the same clans) are almost identical, it usually means that it's just that they're siblings or something like that.**

**- Goldensun**


	2. Prologue

**Yeah! I wrote the prologue. I hope you like it. Please Review. Also, for Whiteclaw's description… it said in Fire and Ice "a dark warrior" so I just wrote what I would think his description is! **

_**Prologue**_

_Blackness and nothingness was all he could see. He felt the air swishing between his fur and he felt the eyes bore into him from above, in terror. He knew that this was his end… He knew that this was how he would die… He just wished it could've ended a different way. He just wished that he could say goodbye to his dear beloved… Mistyfoot. He opened his eyes for one last look at the forest he knew and held dear to and closed his eyes once more. _

_Pain jolted through him like a lightning bolt as he wanted to yowl out in agony. But his voice wouldn't serve him. Instead, he just lay in the water… hoping he would wash up on to the shore._

* * *

_The dark warrior felt a warm breeze upon himself and felt a few cats calling his name. Groaning, he strained to get up and looked around, seeing a breathtaking landscape. The stars soared across the land and the plains were green. Soon he spotted a beautiful cat staring down at him. He looked at her for awhile in an awing silence until he realized who she was. _

"_Mother!" he cried._

_The she-cat looked at him, her coat shimmering from the stars as a warm purr arose from her. _

"_My son. Do you know where we are?" _

_He blinked slowly. Where was he?_

_The she-cat chuckled. "Starclan."_

_He felt a chill run up his spin as he remembered himself falling and painfully hitting the water. "So I'm dead?" he boldly asked._

_The she-cat touched her nose to her son's. "No my dear. Starclan has decided your destiny will be different. It does not lie in the forest you know, but the forest I know."_

_The young tom tilted his head. "What do you mean mother? You were born into Riverclan!"_

_She chuckled once more. "So much you do not know about your heritage. My son, your life has so many more options now. Starclan has given you the chance to live once more. To love once more. To start new. But not in the forest you were born into."_

"_Mother…" he murmured._

"_All we be clear soon enough. Be careful my son. Death has been kind to you but it would not be again."_

_The warrior nodded his head vigorously. "Yes mother. But I still don't get-"_

"_Whiteclaw. Don't take this chance at life lightly. Your destiny is so great and you are going to be a great leader one day."_

_Whiteclaw shook his head in confusion and when he looked at his mother, she began fading and the scenery began disappearing. The beautiful grass and stars began evaporating into nothingness. _

"_Mother!! Wingfrost!!" he yowled as echoes replied back to him._

* * *

_Whiteclaw awoke as he panted for air. He gazed up and breathed in for fresh air but instead, mixed cat smells ran up to him. He saw a large tree stump, and brambles and scented herbs from a den. For a second he thought he was in Riverclan camp… but nothing seemed familiar. He stood up in confusion as he began coughing out water._

"_Death…" he whispered to himself._

_A chilly wind breezed through the clearing until a voice broke the silence. _

"_He's awake! He's awake!!!" _

**End.**

**So what'd you think of the prologue? Whiteclaw is very confused! In case you didn't figure it out. Whiteclaw is in love with Mistyfoot. Whiteclaw's mother is Wingfrost.**

**Please Review!**

**-Goldensun**


	3. Listen

**Well I'm trying to update as fast as I can! I get lots of homework at times and barely any homework at other times so I just try to do as much as I can. Thanks for reviewing!!! My next reviewers will get plushies of their OWN CHOICE! Oh and I was just wondering…. Is LeopardfurxWhiteclaw better or MistyfootxWhiteclaw? **

_**Chapter 2. Listen  
**_

The sky became purple as the nearly black tom, yawned a toothy yawn. The radiant, orange sun began to rise beautifully as he felt its rays shine down onto his pelt, revealing its light color. He stretched with his paws outstretched as he let out a big sigh. Everything around him seemed so peaceful. The clearing was empty except for the huge stump in the middle, the bramble-guarded nursery gave out the scent of comforting milk, and the small cave had an herb aroma around it. The camp of Iceclan was great… the fact just was –

"Whiteclaw! You're awake," a voice squealed.

The young warrior turned around as he saw a red-eyed apprentice staring at him with joy. Her coat was bright red under the sunlight and she was quite beautiful.

Whiteclaw purred. "You woke up early Goldenpaw," he commented.

"Yeah! Redfoot is taking me out to patrol the borders with Dragonwing, Fangpaw and Minnowflower. I can't wait! It's my first patrol!" she mewed as she puffed out her chest in pride.

Whiteclaw froze as he remembered his past and it made shivers go up his spine. How he fell down the gorge over a border fight…. How he didn't get to say his goodbyes to Mistyfoot.

"Um… yeah, great! Which border are you patrolling?" Whiteclaw stammered.

"I think we're patrolling Streamclan," she replied.

Whiteclaw nodded his head as he heard his name. The tom turned around to see the leader of Iceclan, Flamestar. He bowed his head in respect.

"Flamestar. Good Morning," he mewed.

"Whiteclaw. I would like to talk to you," he meowed as he flicked his tail.

Whiteclaw nodded as curiosity burned in his eyes. Flamestar wanted to talk to him?

"Bye Whiteclaw," Goldenpaw mewed as she ran over to her friends, Whisperpaw and Birdpaw.

The two large toms walked side by side, their muscles rippling in the exact same place. It was odd how their pelts were different, but their shape a how they were built were the exact same. They padded together and entered Flamestar's den, which was located in the very back of the camp. Whiteclaw bent under the willows and ferns as he peered inside.

"Whiteclaw. The clan is going to go through rough times as leafbare is soon arriving. Every cat has his loyalties and –"

"Flamestar, I am loyal to Iceclan," Whiteclaw interrupted rudely.

Flamestar narrowed his eyes as the two calmly stared at each other.

"I know you are Whiteclaw. I just want to hear your story once more. We found you washed up on the shore, on our side of the river, by thee border of Streamclan. I am wondering how you ended up there in the first place."

Whiteclaw bristled in uncertainty as he began once more, "I fell down a gorge far from here in a border battle. The cat that I was fighting accidentally let me fall and everything went blank from there. In Starclan, I met my mother, Wingfrost and she gave me another life. Next thing I knew… I was in Iceclan camp. "Flamestar nodded slowly as he thought for a moment.

"Flamestar I know lots of cats question my loyalty….," Whiteclaw mewed as he trailed off.

Flamestar purred as he relaxed his muscles. "But I don't. Whiteclaw, I'd like you to patrol Nightclan borders."

"With who?"

"Just by yourself. Today is quite busy."

Whiteclaw nodded vigorously. This was one of the traditions in _this_ forest. Flamestar would pick you to patrol all the borders, but usually, specifically one. This meant the leader had great trust in you.

"Tha- Thank you Flamestar," Whiteclaw meowed as he began leaving.

"Oh and Whiteclaw!"

The handsome warrior turned and looked over his broad shoulder.

"My kits… Lilystream's kits are going to be 6 moons in a moon. I was wondering if you'd like to mentor one of them."

Whiteclaw's eyes filled with excitement. "Of course!" he cried as he bolted out of Flamestar's den. Today was a good day for him.

He saw that Goldenpaw, Dragonwing, Fangpaw, Minnowflower and Redfoot gathered up, getting ready to patrol. Whiteclaw smirked as he proudly thought how special he was to have the honour of patrolling by himself.

"Don't be so full of yourself loner. Flamestar might trust you but not everyone in this clan does," a deep voice spat.

Whiteclaw hissed as he lost his patience. He turned to see the cat and saw that it was Hawktalon, a fierce, pale ginger tom.

"Jealous Hawktalon?" Whiteclaw replied.

"I would never be jealous of a loner like you," he growled as he stalked away.

Just then, Hawktalon's mate, Cricketpelt, padded up to him.

"Sorry. Hawktalon is such an idiot... sometimes," she whispered as she ran straight back to her beloved.

Whiteclaw shrugged as he began his way out of camp, to start his patrol. Seeing Cricketpelt and Hawktalon be in love made him think of the times with Mistyfoot. He remembered as an apprentice, he started growing an attachment to her, even though she was slightly older then himself. They would laugh and have play fights and soon enough, he realized how much he loved her. _Oh Mistyfoot. I wish you knew I was okay…_

He scented the area and smelled the sour scent of Nightclan territory. He padded around, making sure he wasn't too close or else Nightclan cats may accuse him of trespassing. His thoughts were all wrapped around his life in Riverclan and how he came to be in the forest of Iceclan, Nightclan, Streamclan, Moonclan and Starclan.

"Will you attack tonight?"

Whiteclaw pricked his ears as he jumped behind some bushes and bramble. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? The tom bristled in alarm as he strained to hear the two cats.

"If we postpone the plan to take over any longer then we'll never be able to attack. I say we should do it now," a voice hissed.

The other voice was deep and husky and… familiar. "Fine."

"Attack soon. Once the sun is high, you should attack. And remember to take him out," the husky voice demanded.

"I know what I'm doing Dragonwing," the other voice snapped.

Whiteclaw froze in astonishment. Dragonwing? Dragonwing was planning an attack? But to who? _Maybe I heard wrong. _Dragonwing was known for his ambitious attitude but he was completely loyal to Iceclan. The tom trembled lightly as he peered between the holes of the big bush, to see the other tom. Whiteclaw gazed at the cat Dragonwing was talking with but he didn't recognize him. The tom lifted his nose into the air, scenting Streamclan!

"You promise after our plan works out, that we will rule together?" the Streamclan tom growled.

"Yes. I do not break promises, in Starclans' name," Dragonwing calmly replied.

Whiteclaw slowly backed away as he looked up into the sky. The sun was almost as high as it could be, blazing down its' hot rays on to the forest. _I have to warn Flamestar. _Whiteclaw then remembered Dragonwing was patrolling with Goldenpaw and the others… it was a ploy to meet up with the Streamclan tom!

Whiteclaw swiftly began to run, making sure he was as silent as the wind, hoping that the pair didn't see him. "I have to protect my clan. My new clan. I have to protect Iceclan," he panted as he broke into the clearing of the camp. He saw that the morning patrol was back, along with Redfoot, the deputy.

"Redfoot!" he yowled.

But before the tom could reply, a wave of cats jumped into Iceclan camp, and screeching arose. The camp was full of yowls and battle cries. Cats jumped on to one another as chaos came.

"Streamclan! Streamclan is invading!" Whiteclaw yowled.

Whiteclaw hissed at the intruders but bristled as he heard a air-breaking screech. It was from Flamestar.

**End.**

**Hope you liked Chapter 1! I started off with a battle to make it more interesting. Hope you liked it. Dragonwing is an evil thing. If you didn't notice in the allegiances, Dragonwing has the same looks as Violetpelt. Violetpelt is Dragonwing's daughter! I'll make the chapters longer…. Hopefully.**

**Please Review!**


	4. New Beginnings

**Thanks for reviewing everyone!**

**Yeah, I thought LeopardxWhite would be better but I just randomly picked. Hehe.**

**Mintytooth : Redfoot plushie is yours!!! I love Redfoot too… But who knows what would happen to him**

**Oh and sorry. Last Chapter was 1 not 2.. I made a mistake. This chapter is 2! **

_**Chapter 2. New Beginnings**_

"Flamestar!" Whiteclaw growled fiercely as he leapt up and ran to his den.

He burst in through the ferns, as he saw Flamestar lying on the ground, with a crimson red bloodstain on his ginger tabby fur. He lay unmoving, only his whiskers quivering. Whiteclaw frantically looked around for the cat who did this. He yowled in pain as a cat grabbed his back, clinging on to his back. The cat dug its sharp claws into his back. Whiteclaw growled as he rolled on to the back, flinging the cat off his back. _A Streamclan tom? No, it can't be… _He sniffed as he scented a unfamiliar scent. _A Rogue?_

The cat was a thin, dusty, brown tom with vicious sharp fangs.

"Who are you?!" Whiteclaw spat.

The cat ignored Whiteclaw immediately and jumped after him. The tom stepped aside as he went on top of the rogue, scratching his claws on his open flank. The rogue screeched in pain as he dashed away.

"White-Whiteclaw?"

Whiteclaw's ears pricked as he dashed over to Flamestar's side. "Flamestar. Are you okay?"

The large leader struggled to get up as he nodded. "I'm on my third life now. Times have been hard for this forest Whiteclaw. But I believe you will change that."

Whiteclaw looked at his leader in confusion. "What do you mean?" he murmured.

Before Flamestar could answer, Whiteclaw heard his name being called. "I'm sorry Flamestar," he mewed as he excused himself. Who had called his name?

Soon, he saw a group of apprentices jumbled up into a corner with Redfoot guarding them. Five full-grown rogues circled them, hissing. Whiteclaw strained as he realized which apprentices were there – Largepaw, Vixenpaw, Birdpaw and… Goldenpaw! Redfoot couldn't take them all at once. Whiteclaw ran across the clearing, avoiding the other cats, and noticed how Redfoot's flank was covered in blood and he was panting heavily. It was obvious he already took them all on.

"Redfoot!" Whiteclaw called as he jumped on one of the largest rogues.

Goldenpaw tensed as she nodded with the other apprentices.

"Lets go!" Vixenpaw cried as the apprentices went over into the fierce battle.

Whiteclaw panted heavily as he saw a few rogues and Streamclan toms back out into the forest.

"They're retreating!" Hawktalon announced loudly.

Indeed they were. The clearing became more and more empty as the cats began going back to where they came from. Whiteclaw bristled as he saw Dragonwing still standing in the camp. _What's he doing here?_ Whiteclaw narrowed his eyes as he snorted in annoyance. Dragonwing was a traitor! He was… right?

Whiteclaw gritted his teeth as he saw Flamestar go on to the Great Stump. He never saw Flamestar look like that before. His coat was unkept, and his eyes weary and tried. Redfoot went up beside Flamestar as they whispered to each other.

"Flamestar has an announcement," Redfoot roared.

Silence reigned as the cat gather around the stump, all bleeding and injured.

"Cats of Iceclan. We have just been raided by rogues..," Flamestar began.

"And Streamclan!" Minnowflower added.

Flamestar nodded. "And Streamclan. We do not know why but we will find out. I would like to know if they're any serious injuries."

All eyes went on to a small silver tabby she-cat – Rainshine, the medicine cat. Rainshine padded closer as she faced the crowd.

"No serious injuries Flamestar. Redfoot has a slightly deep wound on his shoulder, and Windyleaf broke a nail, but that is all," she announced.

Flamestar nodded approvingly as he flicked his tail at Redfoot. The muscular deputy began walking over to Rainshine and indeed, his shoulder was bleeding.

"Another announcement. I have lost another life at this battle but I am still strong enough to serve our clan," Flamestar stated.

Murmurs arose in great concern. Whiteclaw looked around and saw Dragonwing lurking in the background with ambition burning in his eyes. Whiteclaw growled slightly in concern.

"But on a more happy note, I think two of our older apprentices should become warriors!" Flamestar loudly spoke as the murmurs faded. "These two apprentices had shown great courage at this battle! Fangpaw and Birdpaw, please step forward."

The two apprentices showed great surprise as their whiskers quivered in excitement. Whiteclaw gazed up at the apprentices and noticed how Fangpaw was Dragonwing's apprentice…

"Fangpaw. You have shown great courage and ferocity in battles. You are a valued member in our clan and it is time you became a warrior. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code in the name of Starclan?" Flamestar's voice rang.

Fangpaw boldly stared up at Flamestar. "I do."

"Then by the power of Starclan and the approval, from this day forth, you shall be known as Fangshadow." Flamestar looked down at the apprentice as he licked his shoulder in return.

The great leader did the same with Birdpaw and he became known as Birdfall.

"Fangshadow! Birdfall! Fangshadow! Birdfall!"

Whiteclaw cheered for the new warriors but kept a close eye on Dragonwing, the black tom. Dragonwing's violet eyes were anxious as if he was nervous.

"I have to tell Flamestar…," Whiteclaw murmured to himself.

"Tell Flamestar what?" a voice questioned.

Whiteclaw jumped as he saw the young Goldenpaw looking at him with wide, red eyes.

"So…?"

"Oh it's nothing really," Whiteclaw lied.

Goldenpaw huffed as she replied, "We're friends Whiteclaw. You can tell me!"

Whiteclaw shuffled his paws on the ground as he tried not to catch Goldenpaw's eyes.

"Goldenpaw! Don't talk to that rogue," Hawktalon growled loudly.

Whiteclaw bristled as he swung backward so he didn't have to look at the tom. He hated the fact Hawktalon kept questioning his loyalty to Iceclan. It made him feel… insecure and full of doubt.

"Running like a scared kittypet!" he taunted.

Whiteclaw let out a furious growl of rage.

"Stop it Hawktalon!" a voice meowed.

Whiteclaw smiled on the inside as he knew that Goldenpaw was defending him.

"Whiteclaw has proven his loyalty so much. You have no reason to question him," Goldenpaw said boldly, bristling against the much larger warrior. Hawktalon glared at her in annoyance as he reluctantly walked away.

"Whiteclaw, you're poisoning a young cats' mind," he murmured to himself as he stalked away.

Goldenpaw ran up to Whiteclaw as she was surprised to see him waiting for her. She felt him touch his nose to hers. Goldenpaw smiled warmly.

"Thanks Goldenpaw for being a great friend," he mewed.

* * *

Whiteclaw looked around him, as he felt excited shivers run up his spine. His first Gathering as an Iceclan warrior! He felt like he was a Riverclan apprentice, ready for his first Gathering. 

"Excited?" Oceanstorm asked.

Whiteclaw looked at the smoky grey she-cat as he nodded. "Yeah."

"Don't tell the other clans too much."

"I know! I'm not a kit," Whiteclaw replied sharply.

Oceanstorm nodded. "And this Gathering is going to be an interesting one since Streamclan and rogues attacked us a few weeks ago."

Whiteclaw took a deep breath as he stepped into a huge clearing, where he saw a giant rock in the front with a large tree beside it. He supposed that the rock was where the leaders stood and the tree was where the deputies stood. He scented all different kinds of cats and recognized the smell of Streamclan, Moonclan and Nightclan.

"Well I'm going to lurk around," Oceanstorm meowed as she padded away on Whiteclaw's reluctance.

Whiteclaw certainly didn't want to stay in a huge crowd, alone. What was he going to do? It was like the first time he went to the Gathering in the old forest. Where he lurked around and listened to stories… But this place was so unfamiliar!

"Hello," a soft voice mewed.

Whiteclaw turned as his eyes liked on to the orbs of another. This she-cat had very beautiful amber eyes which had a hint of hazel in them. Her coat was a soft, pale ginger shade and her figure was small.

"He-Hello," he replied.

The she-cat giggled at his hesitance. "I don't bite," she teased.

Whiteclaw's mood lightened. "I know. I'm Whiteclaw of Iceclan," he announced proudly, as he lifted his head and tail high.

The she-cat dipped her head slightly in respect as she looked up at his gaze.

"I'm Rosepetal of Streamclan."

**End.**

**So who do you think Rosepetal is? **

**Sorry for the boring chapter. It wasn't very interesting. I promise it'll get better next time! I'm trying to identify Whiteclaw's character better. I always imagined him as the short tempered one who is sometimes really bossy and proud. How do you like the names Fangshadow and Birdfall? I sort of made them up on the spot. Please help me think of names for Vixenpaw, Goldenpaw and Largepaw! **

**Review please!**

**-Goldensun**


End file.
